Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ophthalmic surgical instruments, and more particularly, to ophthalmic surgical instruments and methods that facilitate the fragmentation and removal of a lens from a lens capsule.
Background of Related Art
Cataract surgery and other surgical procedures that treat lenticular tissue, such as, for example, the intraocular lens, are performed by making a small incision in the edge of the cornea, which provides access to the anterior chamber and to the anterior surface of the lens capsule. Afterward, a generally circular incision called a capsulorhexis is made through the anterior surface of the lens capsule to provide surgical access to the lens. An ophthalmic surgical instrument may be inserted through the capsulorhexis and used to fragment the cataractous lens to facilitate its removal from the lens capsule. However, during segmentation by the surgical instrument, the distal portion of the lens may be caused to shift undesirably in an upward (i.e., anterior) direction. Such movement may cause trauma to delicate adjacent eye structures such as the lens zonule, lens capsule or, corneal endothelium.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the surgical arts for improved tools and methods for safely fragmenting and removing a cataractous lens.